Rage
Rage is a fictional character created by XennyDiemes as another in a long line of flash-in-a-pan characters that needed substance. Concept This originally came to be from previous pictures done by Artizek of his first huge and muscular females outside of his giant male fare with ''Pepper ''http://www.furaffinity.net/view/4454579/ - Last Days of Summer by Artizek by Esperanto Grrl. This prompts the idea between creators to make a gigantic and really muscular female sporting leather sets and be completely topless. One commission later became the basis of the character since. Original Biography Rage originally is from the start a gigantic, musclebound warrior from the wastelands of an unknown land who brutally loves to laid waste to anyone who comes into her path. She is cold, brutal and beautiful in her deadly demeanor. Official Biography Daughter of a Geneticist Julia Ames was a brilliant doctor in the field of bioengineering to major universities and biotech companies and is the daughter of Professor Anthony Ames. Known throughout the world as a "superstar" in the same field that Julia is in now. Her major goals in the field were creating better crops, medicines by leaps and bounds. Julia knows that her father hasn't been the same since his divorce years ago when Julia was a child and has not seen her since she was 17. While working on research papers from her fellow scientists and the news talking about growing tensions between the U.S. and an undisclosed nation, she receives a phone call from her father and tells her about a "unique" opportunity on one of his projects. Project Circe Julia reluctantly agreed to her father's offer and under special conditions by the men sent to retrieve her, took Julia to a secret underground laboratory where she finally met her father down into the catacombs and much to her shock, dived into the project that consumed most of his life but has benefited from it: Project Circe. For some good years, Julia worked with her father improving his projects to enhance soldiers in the battlefield by combining them with traits from the strongest animals. However Anthony was very secretive with another project that he's taking a lot of time with. However all that effort was about to come to an abrupt end due to the signs of his growing insanity due to pressure and the announcement that the money needed for the project has been pulled and needed for the war. Julia tries to reason with his father over the mess and he understands. Enough to bash her daughter unconscious and make the decision to use her as a test subject. His "Greatest" Creation Julia wakes up fully naked and hooked up to tubes, submerged in a nutrient bath that shows through her yes a blurred vision of her father working the controls. Desperately banging against the glass to stop him from what he is about to do, he doesn't listen but does talks through the tube that this is what he was working on and what is to come. He has been using raw material from the strongest prehistoric beast that had ever existed and made it even stronger. This is what he had in mind for his contractors before they took his funding away, ultimately taking with it, viable human subjects to breed his new generation of super-soldiers. He has everything set but to relieve himself of what is to come he will have to wipe his daughters memory of him. In her struggles, as the tubes inject her, Julia can feel her mind and memories melt away, unaware of what will happen in the years to come. World War III As Professor Ames worked on her daughters progress, he has set parameters to make sure that after her initial transformation, would stop when she gains five hundred pounds. But before he can set the parameters, alarms rang throughout the lab and all the remaining staff run around in a panic and before anything of actual preparation was set, the walls of building collapse killing nearly everyone including the professor without setting those parameters. There is no telling what would happen if her transformation was allowed to continue unwatched. The lab and everything else became one of the many causalities of what will become World War Three. Needless to say, the United States suffered massive losses and will take decades to recover but centuries more after that. All the while leaving Julia in the process of her change without a limit which would have devastating consequences. After The War The year is now 2039. Twenty-five years after the devastation left behind from the nuclear attacks and the world as anyone has known it has changed forever. It was now all about survival against rival super-groups, mutated monsters that had, by happenstance caused chaos throughout he land and Julia still under the original controls had radically changed far beyond the safe parameters. A group of marauders found the ruins of the lab to see if they can find anything that can be sold. They instead discover the secret labs and the giant nutrient bath tube with inside a gigantic red beast with the appearance of a sabretooth cat. With the computer displays accidentally reactivated. The program's protocol instructs the tube be drained and the subject released. What happened next was a total bloodbath the moment the beast woke up. With a roar that can be heard from outside the rest of the group prepped their guns for what is about to come out. But what came out of the entrance was a fully enraged beast with muscles completely flexed out and destroyed and killed anyone that got in her way before escaping into the desert. Haunted Memories It took hours for the beast to finally calm down and rest, but even then is haunted by memories of a woman it has no recollection of. Nearly driving her to the point of madness whenever she sleeps or is reminded of that woman who was in the tube. Eventually it took time for it to recollect itself even to regain a few abilities such as speech and basic human comprehension but still stuck in a never-ending cycle of anger and broken memories. More days pass and the beast roamed around in the wasteland looking for signs of life or food for her to eat that hasn't been irradiated. But she has been captured by the rival super-groups and became their battle beast. Rage the Battlesabre For the next four years, the beast has been given a name based on her main characteristic: complete anger. They named her "Rage" and she has been used as a weapon to fight against the rival groups as their last resort weapon and for her master's entertainment in fighting against the strongest mutants that also roam the land. Her experience with tooth, fang, claw and muscle made more fierce with the use of a giant axe given to her by their weaponsmiths. She mercilessly killed, maimed and destroyed all of her enemies by their orders. In their eyes, she was a ruthless and brutal monster. Unaware that her continuing nightmares would ultimately lead to her escape to find out about herself once and for all. One night, with all her might, she breaks free from her heavy ship chains and escape the compound with her axe, crashing through thick walls and flipping tanks. Rage escapes into the night hoping she can find the answers she was looking for. Regaining Humanity Rage, through survival and controlling her anger, make the long journey to the lab where she had escaped from years ago. There was one event that showed her humanity despite through all the fear. While walking through a strong rainstorm. Rage spots a convoy got loose and one of the passenger carriages were teetering off a cliff. Rage rushed in and saved the passengers but one of them looked too familiar and sparked her haunting memories. Telling the woman to get away, Rage ran away before the rest of the convoy can spot her. It was her first act of humanity but the woman who was in it had a connection to her past. It's going to get made worse on her way back to the lab. Bringing the Pieces Rage finds the lab and still sees the bodies of those she had killed in her episode. Looking through for any evidence of her past, she finds an old display in the giant conference room. That's where she has learned the truth of who she is and the source of her nightmares. It was old footage of Professor Ames and his intentions. Referring the woman in the tube not as her daughter but a subject being injected with several serums including one that was supposed to wipe out her mind. The apparent side effect during the memory-wipe process is that it has to go through certain parts of the brain for it to be effective. In the video this means running the serum through her aplexia, incidentally hard-wireing it to be in a constant state of anger. The video does end with a message of the scientist harboring deep regret of what he had to do to get the results he wanted and shows the video even without him of the progress of the woman transforming into the beast she is now before it got cut off due to lack of space. Instantly, Rage flew off into a furious tantrum, destroying the panel and everything in the lab. It all came back to her now. the effects of the serum are wiped and the flood of memories are coming back to her. Rage is the woman in the tube not just some monster and her father is the cause of it all. But that wasn't just the half of it, The mutants and other half-animal beasts she once fought, she comes to the suspicion that those were just mutants by happenstance but the results of prior break-ins to the lab to grab raw material and made more of these beastly superhumans. Mastering the Beast Within Rage finally finds out who she is and what the nightmares really mean but that comes as a problem to her for now she needs a way to control her unleashed anger for it will put her and anyone who gets in her way in total danger. Rage needs to face the fact that she is Julia Ames, and not a monster that would mean gaining the mental strength to face the monster her father has forced her to become. One night she did faced that beast against herself. It was more powerful and stronger than Julia has ever faced and the battle for control was getting lopsided. Julia even with the odds stacked way against her, she fought and eventually won. Even in the real world the result of her internal struggle caused the destruction of a wide rocky field with her bare hands. Julia can now be able to speak more coherant sentences and is better able to control her anger now than she did before. But now she lives with the fact that she can never be human again and will live like this. Rage's Journey Julia now on her way out of the lab, she uses what knowledge she had to set the self-destruct charges and destroys it to preven anyone from using it again. Everything she knew about herself before is long gone and accepts her new identity as Rage. With her axe in hand and all the battle knowledge she has in hand. She sets out into this new and desolate world doing whatever she can to survive which includes cleaning up "father's" mistakes that were set loose upon the world. Category:Cast Pages References Category:Cast Pages